knightsoftheblackcirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltrator
File:Faction-model.png|Overview|link=Overview File:Faction-model.png|Certifications|link=#Certifications File:Faction-model.png|Recommended Builds|link=#Recommended Builds File:Faction-model.png|Class Strategy|link=#Class Strategy File:Faction-model.png|Media|link=#Screen Shots Overview Even though Rebirthing technology has nearly eliminated the concept of fear on Auraxis, the Infiltrator remains one of the few things soldiers are afraid of. Originally specializing in the assassination of high-profile political targets, the Infiltrator quickly found a home on the battlefield. Their presence alone has rapidly become synonymous with unease and paranoia, causing enemy soldiers to perceive even shadows in their peripheral as a very real threat. Fear combined with their specialized recon and sniping roles makes the Infiltrator a welcome addition to any empire's ranks. The completion of Nanite Systems' stealth technology in the mid 29th century had a profound effect on combat, and the Infiltrator was born. Designated marksmen and scouts quickly integrated the new tech into their armor and rapidly developed new battlefield strategies that only their active camouflage allowed them to carry out. The most recent iterations of infiltration suits allow the use of various cloak configurations, allowing Infiltrators to customize their camouflage’s strength and power consumption based on their preferences and needs. Though suits constructed of stealth-compatible materials provide little protection, many veteran Infiltrators claim the tactical advantages provided by being undetectable allow for just as much survivability on the field as heavy armor. The Infiltrators' powerful weaponry allows them to be deadly at ranges that outclass even the most accurate assault rifle. Their Sniper Rifles are some of the most accurate weapons on Auraxis, allowing them to lock down straight-aways and wide expanses of land with equal effectiveness. They also have access to Scout Rifles, trading the extreme range of the Sniper Rifle for a weapon more suitable for a direct assault. Of course, Infiltrators also carry a pistol for use in close quarter engagements that render their long range weaponry less effective. Their covert nature gives them a unique set of strengths. As any shadow or heat shimmer could be an Infiltrator lying in wait, the fear they instill in other soldiers is as deadly a weapon as any. Whether they’re relaying critical information to their empire, laying in wait to strike a target, or preventing an enemy advance, skilled Infiltrators will make sure the only traces they leave behind are enemy corpses. Certifications Look at the tables below for information relating to Vanguard certifications. They are organized by certification groups and then further separated into categories, specific certification name, level of certification and point cost and prerequisites. Hover over the specific certification level to see the benefit it offers. Terran Republic Sniper Rifles Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Suspendisse ipsum urna, ornare id condimentum dapibus, sodales ac sem. Vestibulum turpis sem, consectetur nec aliquam ut, aliquet vel magna. Curabitur tincidunt ligula quis quam ornare dapibus. New Conglomerate Sniper Rifles Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Suspendisse ipsum urna, ornare id condimentum dapibus, sodales ac sem. Vestibulum turpis sem, consectetur nec aliquam ut, aliquet vel magna. Curabitur tincidunt ligula quis quam ornare dapibus. Vanu Sovereignty Sniper Rifles Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Suspendisse ipsum urna, ornare id condimentum dapibus, sodales ac sem. Vestibulum turpis sem, consectetur nec aliquam ut, aliquet vel magna. Curabitur tincidunt ligula quis quam ornare dapibus. Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Suspendisse ipsum urna, ornare id condimentum dapibus, sodales ac sem. Vestibulum turpis sem, consectetur nec aliquam ut, aliquet vel magna. Curabitur tincidunt ligula quis quam ornare dapibus. Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Suspendisse ipsum urna, ornare id condimentum dapibus, sodales ac sem. Vestibulum turpis sem, consectetur nec aliquam ut, aliquet vel magna. Curabitur tincidunt ligula quis quam ornare dapibus. Recommended Builds Nunc orci est, pretium et vulputate at, auctor sed magna. Mauris convallis pulvinar augue, a suscipit mi viverra at. Phasellus semper augue non justo ultricies ut viverra sapien convallis. Praesent interdum lorem nec purus facilisis gravida et at sem. Build 1 Duis pharetra euismod interdum. Suspendisse potenti. Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Build 2 Duis pharetra euismod interdum. Suspendisse potenti. Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Build 3 Duis pharetra euismod interdum. Suspendisse potenti. Praesent pretium, lorem et fermentum elementum, magna mauris scelerisque erat, in pellentesque sapien massa quis nisi. Class Strategy Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed sed nulla sit amet nisi facilisis tempus ac sit amet dui. Quisque sagittis sapien nisi, ac posuere erat. Fusce nec tellus vitae lectus elementum ullamcorper. Etiam vel ligula ac est consectetur aliquet in sed risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Aliquam fringilla interdum dui, quis egestas mi convallis in. Vivamus porta placerat augue, ac accumsan massa vulputate sed. Ut euismod convallis tellus, a posuere justo sagittis vitae. Nullam sed sapien nulla, non elementum nisl. Sed nibh erat, venenatis at adipiscing eu, rhoncus sit amet arcu. Nulla sagittis blandit risus commodo dictum. In magna quam, accumsan et porttitor non, sollicitudin vitae quam. Integer vitae auctor tortor. Proin id leo vitae velit molestie placerat vel ac justo. Maecenas elementum turpis ut urna sagittis eu vulputate elit laoreet. Screen Shots File:Vanguard-2.jpg File:Vanguard-2.jpg File:Vanguard-2.jpg Videos Read More